


The Lesser Evil

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Whumptober Day 6: Please
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958032
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	The Lesser Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is, again, not related to any of my other a/b/o fics. I saw a prompt for this months ago on the Witcher Kink meme anddddddd as usual I lost the prompt. Oh well. It also fits nicely into Whumptober.

A pretty, blonde man was thrown at his feet. A collar on his neck marked him as an omega and his fine clothes meant he must have training of some sort, most likely in some decorative art like painting or singing. Nothing of use was allowed to be taught to Omegas.

His face was streaked with tears. Clearly he’d been told he was being given to a monster.

Geralt tried not to look at him. “Coin,” he said roughly. “I wanted coin.”

“Sell him,” said the owner with a shrug, tossing a heavy key at Geralt, no doubt to unlock the chains on him. “He’s a virgin, fetch you a pretty price.”

Geralt grit his teeth. He had no interest in dirtying his hands in the slave trade. Working for a slaver was bad enough, accepting payment in a human was worse, but to turn around and sell the man?

Absolutely not.

“Come on,” Geralt said, grabbing the man and pulling him to his feet. But he only managed two feet before he stumbled again, falling to his knees with a yelp.

A short chain ran between his ankles, an effective hobble to prevent him from escaping. He sighed and picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder.

The Omega was silent and still as Geralt carried him back to his room at the inn. When he dropped him on the bed, the Omega startled him by baring his teeth.

“I won’t hurt you,” Geralt promised, rubbing his hand through his hair. “And I’m not going to sell you, either.”

The Omega continued baring his teeth. Geralt ran his hand through his hair. “Are you hurt?”

The Omega said noting, but at least he finally stopped snarling, curling his knees up to his chest and watching Geralt warily.

The Witcher moved slowly, not wanting to frighten him, until he was close enough to reach for the collar on his throat, key in hand.

“You can’t do that.” Geralt jumped, started to realize the voice was coming from the Omega. He’d started to assume the man was mute.

“Can’t do what?”

“Its illegal to remove an Omega’s collar.”

Geralt huffed. “Fucking Nilfgaard,” he grumbled. “What about the hobble?”

Blue eyes studied him. “If you take it off, I’ll run.”

“No, you won’t,” said Geralt, kneeling to grab at his feet, pulling on the chain until he found the lock. “You’d be found by the guard and brought back to me if you weren’t raped by an alpha first.”

“Its better than staying here for you to decide to rape me.”

Geralt sighed. “I’m not going to rape you.” He unlocked the hobble and let it fall to the ground. True to his word, the Omega made a break for the door. The Witcher caught him before he made it more than a step and tossed him back onto the bed. When he continued to try to escape, he sat on him.

The Omega started to cry. “Please,” he sobbed, writhing beneath. “Please don’t hurt me-”

“I’m not going to,” Geralt said patiently.

“I don’t want children,” the Omega continued, struggling against Geralt. “Please I-”

“I’m sterile,” Geralt said bluntly. But the Omega was beyond consolation.

He couldn’t blame the man for his panic. It was clear he’d been taught to expect a level of abuse from Alphas, and gods only knew what he’d been told before being thrown at a Witcher.

He rubbed the inside of his wrist against the scent glands on the Omega’s neck, barely accessible with the collar in the way. When that didn’t calm him, Geralt grabbed him by the back of his neck. Once scruffed, he went still immediately. The tears stopped and his body relaxed, becoming perfectly pliant for Geralt to gather him up, keeping on hand firmly on his neck, and tuck him more comfortably into the bed.

“I’m going to let go of your neck,” he said gently. “Please don’t run, boy, they’ll hurt you.”

Once released, the Omega didn’t flee. He watched Geralt warily, but he remained where he was. “I can get you out of Nilfgaard-”

“Why?”

“It’s the lesser evil.”

The Omega sniffed, then nodded. “Very well,” he said softly.


End file.
